yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin's generosity by heart/Meeting Zena/One Jump Ahead (Reprise)
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends befriended Aladdin in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. At last, Mickey and his friends found themselves together again. Mickey Mouse: Is everybody okay? Launchpad McQuack: Well, most of us, Mick. Mickey Mouse: Launchpad, what do you mean most of us? As if to answer his question, Donald came walking with burned feet. Donald Duck: (quacking in pain) Why does everything happen to me? Just then, Aladdin uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. He and Abu high-five each other. Aladdin: And now, Esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! Aladdin breaks the bread in two and gives half to Abu, who begins to eat. But then Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends looked over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The little girl sees them, then drops her find and tries to hide. Aladdin looks at them, then the bread, then at Abu. Abu: Uh-oh! (takes a big bite of his food) Goofy: Gwarsh, Aladdin, don't you think we oughta share some too? Aladdin: (sighed) Guess you're right, Goofy. So, he gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back. Aladdin: Here, go on, take it. With the children giggling with delight. Abu tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head. Abu: Ah, don’t. Huh? Little John: I wonder what Al's looking at, Rob. Robin Hood: Let's check it out. Abu sees Aladdin walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. He peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Prince Achmed riding on a horse. Bystander #1: On his way to the palace, I suppose. Bystander #2: Another suitor for the princess. Suddenly, Aladdin is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the Achmed’s horse, startling it. Prince Achmed: Out of my way, You filthy brat! He brings up his whip to attack the children, but Aladdin jumps in front of them and catches the whip. Aladdin: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners! Prince Achmed: Oh, I teach you some manners! Just as he kicks him into a mud puddle, the crowd laugh at him. Mickey Mouse: Are you alright, Aladdin? Aladdin: Yeah, I'm fine, Mickey. But it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends! With that said, Achmed stops and turns back to Aladdin. Prince Achmed: Oh! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you’ll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. He tried to rush him, but the doors to the castle slam shut in his face. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Big bully! Aladdin: I’m not worthless. And I don’t have fleas. Come on, Guys. Let’s go home. That night, Aladdin, Abu, Mickey, and his friends came to Aladdin's home where his mother, Zena was waiting. Zena: Aladdin, what happened, why didn't you come home earlier ago? Aladdin: Ma, it wasn't my fault, I just got back from making some new friends. Mickey Mouse: Hi there, Ma'am. I hope we're not being a bother. Zena: Not at all, and you can call me "Zena". You and your friends can come in if you want, I just want to have a word with my son. Maid Marian: As you wish, Zena. As Aladdin and Zena began to chat, Mickey was spying on them. Zena: Tell me you did when I've asked not to steal from the marketplace, because it's strictly forbidden, I don't want to lose you. Aladdin: I'm sorry, Ma, I'm just doing what I have to do my own way. Zena: I don't have time for this, I've got rugs to sell and I get my hands full with this work. Aladdin: I'll take care of it, Ma, I'll sell the first rug for you. Zena: Alright, Aladdin, if you must. But I'm begging you to please stay out of trouble. Unfortunately, Mickey spotted Aladdin who ended up losing the rug to a swindler. Soon, Aladdin and Abu moved away from Zena as Aladdin makes the climb to his new home with the view, then tucks in Abu for the night. Aladdin: Riff-raff, street rat I don't buy that If only they'd look closer Would they see a poor boy? No, siree They'd find out There's so much more to me So, Aladdin pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace as Mickey watched for him. Aladdin: Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We’ll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225